scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Louis (Shrek) the Third
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Dreamworks Animation's 2007 CGI animated film Shrek the Third. Cast * Shrek - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Donkey - Elliot (Open Season) * Fiona - Peaches (Ice Age series) * Puss in Boots - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Dragon - Momma Dino (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Gingy - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) * Queen Lilliam - Elinor (Brave) * King Harold (Frog) - Jean Bob (The Swan Princess) * The Three Blind Mice - Remy, Emile (Ratatouille) and Templeton the Rat (Charlotte's Web; 1973) * The Three Little Pigs - Pumbaa (The Lion King), Tantor (Tarzan) and Wilbur the Pig (Charlotte's Web; 1973) * The Big Bad Wolf - Chungu (The Lion Guard) * Pinocchio - Olaf (Frozen) * The Magic Mirror - Genie (Aladdin) * Prince Charming - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Dronkeys - Shellie, Yokko and Eggbert (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Shrek's Children - Julian (OC), Amelia (OC) and Gummy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Artie - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) * Merlin - Himself (Disney) * Snow White - Herself (Disney) * Cinderella - Herself (Disney) * Sleeping Beauty - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Rapunzel - Herself (Disney) * Doris the Ugly Stepsister - Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) * Captain Hook - Himself (Disney) Other Cast * Guinevere and Tiffany - Twilight Sparkle and Applejack (human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Wendy Darling - herself (Disney) * Michael Darling - Himself (Disney) * Headless Horseman - himself (Disney version) * The Evil Queen - herself (Disney version) * Sir Lancelot - Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) Gallery: Frog 0021 Louis.jpg|Louis as Shrek Elliot Deer.jpg|Elliot as Donkey Peaches the Young Mammoth.jpeg|Peaches (Adult) as Fiona It's Danny Cat.jpg|Danny as Puss in Boots Momma Dino (main).png|Momma Dino as The Dragon Junior from Veggie Tales.png|Junior Asparagus as Gingy Queen Elinor in Brave-0.jpg|Queen Elinor as Queen Lilliam Jean Bob in The Swan Princess 2 Escape from Castle Mountain.jpg|Jean Bob as King Harold (Frog) Remy the Rat.jpg|Remy, Emile2.jpg|Emile Templeton the Rat.jpg|and Templeton as The Three Blind Mice Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa, Tantor-(Tarzan).jpg|Tantor Wilbur in Charlotte's Web 2 Wilbur's Great Adventure.jpg|and Wilbur as The Three Little Pigs Chungu.png|Chungu as the Big Bad Wolf Olaf.jpg|Olaf as Pinocchio Genie in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|The Genie as The Magic Mirror Hans in Frozen.jpg|Prince Hans as Prince Charming Babydinos.png|Baby Dinos as Dronkeys Wart (from The Sword in the Stone) as Russia.jpg|Wart as Artie Merlin-the-sword-in-the-stone-12.5.jpg|Merlin as Himself (Disney Version) Snow white transparent.png|Snow White as Herself (Disney Version) Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella as Herself (Disney Version) Character disneyprincess aurora 37964038.jpeg|Aurora as Sleeping Beauty Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel as Herself (Disney Version) Profile_-_Anastasia_Tremaine.png|Anastasia Tremaine as Doris the Ugly Stepsister Captain Hook.jpg|Captain Hook as Himself (Disney Version) Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls).png|Twilight Sparkle (human) Applejack-my-little-pony-equestria-girls-legend-of-everfree-0.72.jpg|and Applejack (human) as Guinevere and Tiffany Profile - Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy Darling Michael Darling PP.jpg|Michael Darling The Headless Horseman..jpg|Headless Horseman as himself Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-601.jpg|The Evil Queen as herself Sword-disneyscreencaps_com-339.jpg|Sir Kay as Sir Lancelot See Also * Louis (Shrek) 2 (2004) (Preceded) * Louis Forever After (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Shrek the Third Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek the Third movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek parodies Category:Louis (Shrek) Series